


Woke Up in a Daze

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt fill for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_theellibu"><a href="http://theellibu.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://theellibu.livejournal.com/"><b>theellibu</b></a></span>  who was looking for "drunken makeout/sex, with a potentially angsty morning after."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Woke Up in a Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for [](http://theellibu.livejournal.com/profile)[**theellibu**](http://theellibu.livejournal.com/) who was looking for "drunken makeout/sex, with a potentially angsty morning after."

“This has got to be _the_ biggest liquor store I have ever been to, and make no mistake, I have been to a lot.”

Currently, Danny was wandering the aisles of Steve's favorite liquor store, and really, it was the size of the Wal-mart down the street. It was blowing his mind, especially since Steve's tastes consisted of maybe three different types of hard liquor and two types of beer.

“I've been to bigger ones,” Steve remarked, pushing his cart down the aisle and pausing here and there to check a price.

“Of course you have,” Danny muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I don't understand why we couldn't have just gone to the local place; there aren't going to be that many of us.”

“Actually, I invited a lot of people this time, and the majority of them said yes.”

“That's amazing, really.”

Steve had tried inviting people outside the team for barbeques before, but more often than not the people declined; he hadn't been able to figure out why – who said no to free food and beer? – but Danny had explained that Steve's penchant for doing things against the rules probably had something to do with it.

Now, though, he'd managed to develop a working relationship with quite a few of the guys from HPD, some of the lab techs, and even Max at the ME's office. They'd all seemed excited about the prospect of a cook-out, and something about that made him so damn happy he could burst.

But that was for later; right now he needed to restock the booze.

“How many cases of beer d'you think we'll need?” he asked, glancing at Danny over his shoulder.

“Depends, how many of us drink beer? Ok wait, that wasn't a legit question; I usually try to err on the side of caution, so lets say everyone invited drinks beer – aside from my daughter, of course – and they'll each have two beers apiece.”

“Two?”

“Beer, babe, that doesn't include the tequila or whiskey or rum you're probably going to buy.”

Steve did the math in his head and put three cases of beer in the cart. Danny watched and whistled appreciatively but didn't say anything when Steve raised a questioning eyebrow. They meandered towards the hard stuff, Danny pointing out various types and listing all the drinks that could be made with them.

His phone began to vibrate then, and he groaned; thankfully it was Kono.

“Yes, Girl Wonder?”

“Are you guys still at the liquor store?”

“Indeed we are.”

“Would you mind taking a request?”

“Uh, sure?” Danny covered the mouth piece with his free hand and repeated the question to Steve, who just shrugged.

“Steve says fine; what can we do you for?”

Kono rapidly listed a few different things, while Danny scrambled to find them on the shelves. After a point he told her that he wasn't going to support her habit, at which point she laughed and told him to suck it.

“I haven't had Captains in a while, just get me a big bottle of that and I’ll be fine; Steve's getting tequila, right?”

“Yes, Kono, Steve is getting tequila. When have you ever known him to _not_ get tequila?”

“Just checking! Thanks brah.”

Danny hung up, rubbing at his ear for a second. Their cart was kind of full, and he felt himself blush; that's exactly what they needed, the locals thinking Five-0 was a bunch of class-A drunks.

“Let's get this show on the road, shall we?” he said, grabbing the cart from Steve and pushing it towards check-out.

~*~

The barbeque was a success; Steve had overcompensated with the beer, so they had extra, but aside from that everyone left with full bellies and smiles. Grace had attended with Rachel, and Danny had finished saying goodbye before stomping back down to the beach to sit beside Steve.

“Grace have fun?” the other man asked, handing Danny a beer.

“Course she did, she was with her ohana,” Danny muttered, waving off the beer and holding up a half-empty bottle of tequila. “Doesn't make it suck any less when she has to leave, though.”

“It was still nice of Rachel and Stan to come; they stayed for a long time.”

'Yeah, yeah it was nice.”

They lapsed into silence, Danny taking pulls from the tequila periodically. Steve soon tired of his beer and reached over to pluck the bottle from Danny's hands, an easy enough task now that Danny was more than a little drunk.

“I'm bored, let's do something,” Danny said then, sitting up in his chair so fast he tumbled out of it. Steve covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle the giggles that wanted to come out; he was a Navy SEAL for Christ sake, he doesn't _giggle_.

Danny settled himself on the sand and made gimme hands for the bottle before continuing. “I'm serious! I'm drunk, I'm bored, and I want to do something... let's play a game.”

“A game, Danno? Like what, spin the bottle?” Steve asked, grinning like an idiot. Spin the bottle would be awesome, because they'd just end up kissing on a never ending loop.

“Yes, so we can just kiss each other forever? No, I'm thinking more like truth or dare.”

Steve's face fell at that; he really had his heart set on spin the bottle; at least then he'd have had an excuse.

“I don't really like that game.”

“No one else is here to see if the dare is embarrassing or anything like that, c'mon.”

“Fine. Who goes first?”

“I will, since I thought of it,” Danny said, a triumphant little smile on his face. “Steven, truth or dare?”

Sighing, Steve said “dare.”

Danny opened and closed his mouth a few times, because he hadn't actually thought of anything, and even in his drunken stupor he knew Steve could do any of the dares he came up with.

“Do a head-stand in the sand and hold it until I say so.”

“A hand-stand?”

“No, dummy, a _head_ -stand, you know, when you stand on your head? Duh.”

Steve stared for a minute before shrugging and falling unceremoniously into the sand. He knew how to do head-stands, of course, but that sort of thing required a little more coordination than he had presently. His tongue sticking out a little in concentration, he placed his hands in the sand and then his head before pushing off. His upper body was in the air, now he just had to straighten out his legs; easier said than done, of course, and he ended up toppling over in the sand, much to Danny's amusement.

“Ok, you're done. Now you ask me.”

“Truth or dare, Danno.”

“Truth!” Danny shouted, a triumphant expression on his face.

“Do you really know how to swim? Because I honestly do not believe you.”

“What?! Of course I do, you Neanderthal!”

“Prove it,” Steve said, folding his arms across his chest. Danny spluttered then tossed down the bottle before wobbling to his feet and stripping his shirt off. He had worn shorts – real ones, not jean cut-offs – and waded into the water.

“Watch this,” he called before going under.

Part of Steve's brain was coherent enough to know that he should probably be standing at the water's edge, just in case Danny was too drunk and turned himself around. He didn't have to worry, though, Danny hadn't gone out very far, just about to do some strokes back and forth. Smiling, Steve golf-clapped once Danny had surfaced, impressed despite himself.

“See? Toldja I could; truth or dare!”

“Truth,” Steve replied, laughing. He was watching Danny come out of the water and the moon was out now, painting the smaller man in silver. He was staring, the tiny coherent part of his brain was telling him that he was staring, but he couldn't stop. Danny looked beautiful.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” came the soft voice, standing directly in front of Steve now.

“Because I love you,” Steve said back, just as soft. Danny's eyes widened slightly at that, and his lips parted to make way for his tongue to peek out and lick the salt water away.

“I think I love you too,” Danny whispered before leaning up on his toes and brushing his lips against Steve's. Steve stumbled back, shocked, before reaching out and grabbing Danny by the upper arms, pulling him down into the sand. Normally the other man would've grumbled over something like that, the sand sticking to his wet skin, but right now he seemed more preoccupied with tonguing at Steve's neck.

“What are we doing?” Steve breathed out, hands trying to touch every inch of the man on top of him at once.

“I have no idea,” Danny murmured against Steve's neck, before resuming his exploration. “But I kinda like it.”

“No fair,” Steve rumbled before rolling them over, slotting his legs with Danny's and licking the remaining salt water from the other man's skin. Danny tasted like all the things Steve liked best, and he didn't care at all that his brain was mostly drunk, he was loving this.

The rolled around in the sand, each trying to gain the advantage before Danny abruptly sat up and made a sound of disgust.

“There's sand in my crevices,” he whined, wiping at himself. Steve started laughing, going until he couldn't breathe, because really, who said things like that?

Wiping his eyes, he grabbed Danny by the elbow and lead him to the outdoor shower, the two of them leaning on each other the whole way. They rinsed off and shucked the remainder of their clothes, stumbling into the house stark naked and giggling, trying not to make so much noise that the neighbors woke up.

They wound up on Steve's bed, and hey, who saw that one coming? Danny pushed at Steve until he was settled against the headboard, legs spread slightly. Danny nodded to himself, like he was answering a question Steve had missed, before crawling up the bed and straddling Steve.

“Can I taste you some more?” he asked, leaning in close enough that Steve could feel the soft whuff of air on his lips. Rather than answer, he leaned in those last few inches and kissed Danny, groaning into it. The kiss was slow, soft, and surprisingly sweet, all things considered. Steve had always thought their first time would be rough, more like a fight than foreplay. He didn't mind being wrong.

The amount of alcohol they'd both ingested made it almost impossible to manage a decent hard-on, so they just curled around each other and kissed, hands skimming along warm skin. The booze was making them drowsy, too, and the kisses became more sloppy as they both began to fall asleep.

~*~

Steve woke first, eyes tightly closed. The hangover he knew was coming was just waiting to pounce; if he moved, if he yawned even, it would attack. He had to move a little, though, he had to pee and his foot was asleep.

Resigning himself to his fate, he slowly peeled his eyes open and gasped, first from the harsh sunlight streaming in the windows, then from the fact that he was eye level with someone's nipple.

 _Not_ just _someone_ , he thought, panic rising in his belly. _Danny_.

He recognized the soft, blonde fuzz against his cheek, the familiar scent of Danny, the warm, strong arm around his shoulders. Oh God, they were cuddling.

Moving ever so slightly as to get a look at the other man's face, he saw that Danny was still sleeping, lips slightly parted and snoring quietly. Getting out of bed would be a challenge; he was already feeling queasy and a headache had reared it's ugly head. Also, their legs were tangled together. Damnit.

Easing their legs apart, Steve slid out from under Danny's arm and made his way as best he could to the bathroom, vomiting with as much dignity as he could muster. Teeth brushing followed, along with a few splashes of cold water. This bathroom didn't boast Tylenol, though, he'd have to go downstairs for that.

Clothes would be good first, though, definitely clothes. He'd have to go back into his room for that, so he steeled his spine and tiptoed back into the bedroom, eyes watching Danny all the while.

He was midway through tugging on a pair of pajama pants when Danny rolled onto his side, opened one bleary eye and stared at him. Steve froze, staring back.

Danny's features softened after a minute though, and he stretched, seemingly uncaring of the fact that he was stark naked on top of Steve's sheets.

“G'morning,” he said, voice hoarse from sleep.

“Uh, morning,” Steve stammered back, hastily tugging his pants the rest of the way up.

“You make coffee yet?”

“N-no, haven't been downstairs yet.”

“Well, what're you waiting for?”

Steve took that as his cue, hurrying out of the room and down the stairs. He found Tylenol in the kitchen and went about making coffee, all the while trying to settle the panic in his belly. Danny didn't seem to be freaking out, at least not yet, and it isn't like they had sex or anything.

“That I can remember,” Steve muttered to himself as the coffee pot burbled to life.

“What in the what now?” Danny asked, strolling into the kitchen in a pair of Steve's boxers and nothing else. He rubbed sleepily at his eyes before peering at the coffee pot and nodding with approval. “So, you sleep ok?” he was standing behind Steve now, winding arms around his middle for a brief squeeze before checking the cabinets for cereal.

“Yup... did you?” Steve asked back, bewildered by how normal this all felt. Like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Sure did; anything's better than my fold-out, you know that.” Danny sat down and poured himself a bowl of cereal, gesturing for Steve to get him some milk.

“Danny, about last night--”

“Hey, no, stop. If you're going to have a freak-out that's fine, but at least let me ingest some caffeine first,” Danny said, holding up a hand before standing and retrieving a mug. He poured himself a cup, added sugar and sat back down, adding a dribble of milk before turning his attention back to Steve, who had sat down opposite of him. He made a continue motion and Steve took a deep breath.

“I'm not freaking out, not really... you're just so calm, and I kind of remember what happened, but mostly it's just a tequila colored fog.”

“For starters, I recall vaguely being in the water. Did I swim? I swam, ok, yes. Then we were in the sand, which I definitely remember because I recall having to rinse of repeatedly to get rid of it.”

“In your crevices, you said,” Steve added, smiling a little.

“My what? Eww, ok, don't ever let me say something like that again, alright, that's just – no. Ok, I swam, we were in the sand... we were naked this morning so I'm assuming our garments took a hike.”

“I recall us being in the outdoor shower, the clothes might still be in there.”

“Makes sense.” Danny sipped at his coffee, his other hand running through his hair almost absent mindedly. His bedhead was truly something to be admired.

“What does?” Steve asked, his panic finally winning out. “Us sucking face and rolling around in my backyard like a bunch of teenagers?”

Danny shrugged, entirely unconcerned. “I asked you something, I don't remember the question, but I remember your answer. You said 'because I love you.' Now, unless I was delusional was well as intoxicated, I'm pretty sure you meant it. Logic follows that my response to you was also meant.”

“I—you—we...”

“Are you always this loquacious in the morning?” Danny asked, grinning. “It's kinda cute, not gonna lie.”

“Help me here,” Steve said, rubbing his face with his hands. “We each confessed our love last night – drunkenly, mind you – slept in the same bed naked, and you're just gonna roll with that?”

“Why wouldn't I? When drunk people talk, they say all the things they're too scared to say when they're sober.”

“You know that isn't true, right?”

“I know what I said, I know I told you I loved you, and I meant it. I _do_ love you, I just didn't know how to say it or whether you'd knock me out for saying it.”

“I'd never hit you, Danno, you know that. And I, uh... yeah ok, I love you too. I mean, I have, I've been trying to figure out ways to say it but--”

“Let's just chalk it up to us being morons and leave it at that, and then move on.”

“To what?”

“To this,” Danny said softly before leaning over the table and kissing Steve like there was nothing else he'd rather do.  



End file.
